


get yourself a man who can do both

by splashstar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Betaed, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pet Names, Public Display of Affection, headcanon heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashstar/pseuds/splashstar
Summary: You'd never seen this side of him before, but all things considered, you weren't really complaining. He pulled it off extremely well, actually.To be honest, it was kind of hot.--gakupo sees kiyoteru perform on stage for the first time.
Relationships: Gumi & Kamui Gakupo, Hiyama Kiyoteru & KYO & YUU & WIL (Vocaloid), Hiyama Kiyoteru/Kamui Gakupo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	get yourself a man who can do both

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is how everyone reacted after seeing kiyoteru v4 rock's design
> 
> insp: forbidden roulette by satoimo (inspired the story) / hametsu no mosaic by satoimo (inspired my hc of ice mountain consisting of kiyoteru and the zola project guys)
> 
> the amount of works in the gakukiyo tag is criminally low and i will fill it up if it kills me

When Gumi said she was inviting you to a music festival that Kiyoteru was going to be performing in, this wasn't at all what you had imagined.

You couldn't deny the fact that Kiyoteru had a talent for singing rock songs--in fact, you had sung some with him before, so you'd experienced it firsthand--but this was a whole new beast altogether.

" _Holy shit,_ " you said under your breath.

All at once, you realized: you did _not_ know Hiyama Kiyoteru.

The Kiyoteru you were used to, besides always having his damn _(cute)_ glasses on, tended to be really modest in what you saw him wear all the time. His usual outfits mostly consisted of button-ups and sweatervests, a couple simple jackets and the occasional hoodie, a few suits he used for work, and some t-shirts and long sleeves that he usually used as pajamas.

The man you saw up on the stage right now, singing his heart out with an incredibly strong voice you didn't even have any conceivable idea he could sing with, was _not_ the Kiyoteru you knew.

His hair tousled--

His pinstripe shirt buttoned down to expose the top of his chest--

His sangria red coat almost looking like something you or even Kaito would wear for a VanaN'Ice album cover photoshoot--

His _goddamn glasses_ nowhere to be seen.

You'd never seen this side of him before, but all things considered, you weren't really complaining. He pulled it off extremely well, actually.

To be honest, it was kind of hot.

Reality set back in, and you realized the performance was over. Kiyoteru thanked the crowd with a smile, and made his way off the stage with Kyo, Yuu, and Wil, tagging along with their instruments and waving at the audience. Gumi elbowed you in the arm and leaned in closer so you could hear her over the crowd. "Now's your chance, _aniki!_ "

You looked down at her, and there on her face was the biggest grin you'd ever seen her flash at you. She knew exactly what was up, there was no way she didn't.

"Y...yeah," you murmured, almost absentmindedly. "Uh...I'll be right back."

Gumi giggled, clearly proud of herself for what she'd accomplished. "Yeah, I'll go chill with Miki-chan. Have fun!"

Wait _\--Miki was here, too?_

You turned back around. "Wait, Gumi--"

...and she's gone. You sighed in exasperation, and in some effort to calm your racing heart, and began walking. If your hunch was correct, then there was no way this wasn't premeditated.

It hadn't taken you long to squeeze your way through the crowd on your way backstage. You saw Miku and Luka open the door, all dressed up and ready for their duet; once they told you what direction Kiyoteru and the others went, you knew exactly where to go.

You found yourself stopping in front of the dressing room, and you knocked, preparing yourself. The door opened, and you were face to face with Kyo. "Well, look who's here," he mused quietly, the corners of his lips turning up.

"You already know, don't you?"

“I might have an...idea.” Kyo grinned, confirming your suspicions, leaning in and speaking in a near whisper. "Play along for a bit, 'kay? Let's surprise him." He looked over his left shoulder, raising his voice back again. "Oi, Teru! Someone's here to see you!"

"Ah...give me a second!" Kiyoteru replied from behind one of the curtains on the other side of the room. "I need to find my glasses."

Kyo paused, his grin widening. "Your second's up! Get out here already!"

" _Kyo!_ "

"You don't _need_ your glasses, you've got contacts in!"

"I _just_ took them _out,_ smartass!"

You stifled a laugh as Kyo cracked up at Kiyoteru's rare use of a swear word--or perhaps the case was that he usually only ever used that kind of language with them. In the corner of the room, Wil chuckled, shaking his head. Yuu, smiling in amusement, got up from his seat, picking something up from one of the vanity tables and handing it to Kiyoteru through the curtain. "Here, Teru."

"Thank you." Another pause. " _Kyo, did you hide my glasses again?!_ "

Kyo busted out laughing again, and Kiyoteru drew the curtain back and stepped out, his glasses back on and his coat in his hand.

Your heart skipped a beat. Yup. Still hot.

" _I_ thought it was funny, and so did Yuu and Wil."

"Hey, don't rope us in with you," Wil countered, earning a small laugh from Yuu and Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru's gray eyes finally acknowledged you from behind his clear lenses, and pinpricks of pink showed up on his cheeks. He gave a smile that seemed both surprised and sheepish. "Hey, Gakupo."

Your own lips curved up into a knowing smile. "Hey."

Reading the air, Wil uncrossed his arms and grabbed Kiyoteru by the shoulder. "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Right, boys?"

"H-huh?"

"Yeah, let's bounce," Kyo agreed, casually putting his hands behind his head and following Wil out the door. "I'm hungry after that guitar solo."

" _Guys--_ "

"Don't worry, Teru, we'll save something for you!" Yuu exclaimed with a bright smile, jogging over to the other two boys and leaving the two of you by yourselves.

"You guys seem close," you thought out loud, your eyes wandering over to Kiyoteru's bewildered face.

"College put us through a lot," he sighed, watching the three make their way outside, probably towards the food vendors, "and Yuu isn't even _done_ yet." He glanced up to meet your lilac eyes. "I didn't know you were here."

Of course he didn't. You hadn't said anything to him beforehand, and you doubted he could see anyone at all under the blinding lights on the stage. You shrugged, putting your hands in your jacket pockets. "Gumi invited me last minute. She told me you were performing. But now that I think about it, she and Miki probably planned this from the start."

Kiyoteru huffed. "I _knew_ Miki was up to something before we left!"

You laughed softly. That was one mystery cleared up, but of course, you had to address the elephant in the room. "So when were you going to tell me you've been leading a double life?"

At first, the brunet hummed in confusion at your question, but realization quickly came over him. "... _Oh_." He chuckled lightly as he shut the door, shaking his head and taking a seat. "It's not like that."

You followed suit, sitting down next to him. "I literally almost didn't recognize you when you were up there."

"Okay, I guess it _is_ kind of a stage persona at this point, but it's still just _me_ , you know." He paused, letting his eyes wander down to the coat in his hands. "To be honest, I actually...didn't really _know_ how to tell you about it. But I guess there's no reason to worry about that _now,_ huh?"

You raised a brow at him, your voice softening. "Don't tell me you were _shy_ about it?"

He shook his head. "I don't think _'shy'_ is the word for it, it's more like..." He stopped to deliberate, and his smile began to fade. "Like I wasn't sure if you were going to think of me the same way...?"

...Ah. _"Conflicted"_ was the word he was looking for, you realized.

"Why would you ever think I would do that?"

He lifted his head up towards you, and you saw the conflict in his eyes even then. It seemed you were right on the money. "Huh?"

"It's like you said: it's still just you. Right?" You gave him a look of candor and leaned in, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Sure, maybe it gave me whiplash at first, but it doesn't make me think any differently about you at all. In fact, I thought you pulled it off really well."

Kiyoteru let out a small laugh, from both slight embarrassment and from your sentiment--and _there_ was his clumsy, sweet smile. "Thank you."

"Mhm." You let your eyes wander down to his still-exposed collarbone. "And... _maybe_ I thought it was kind of hot, too."

Kiyoteru's face flushed a bright red. He grabbed your sleeve, pulling you closer so he could hide into your shoulder. " _Not here, please._ "

An amused laugh escaped your lips. "Would somewhere else be more appropriate?"

"You _think?_ "

 _There_ was your snarky boyfriend again--and that was also _your_ cue to back off. "Alright, alright, fine." You placed your other hand on his left shoulder and kissed his head again. "Maybe we could try again tonight, hm?"

Kiyoteru hummed in thought. "...Maybe. No promises, though," the brunet replied quietly after some consideration, lifting his face from your jacket sleeve. "I'll probably just be really tired by the end of the night, anyway."

"Fair enough, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still trying to write less angst...i need more practice on writing fluff but hopefully this was still okay lol
> 
> tbh i've never actually done any experimentation with characterizing the zola boys until now and i've learned that i do really like them... (´∀｀）


End file.
